INFA
by n2704
Summary: [1/?] Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kakak beradik berbeda marga yang menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang pembunuh gadungan. Serius, mereka benar-benar gadungan sekali. Dengan Baekhyun si muka datar dan Chanyeol si mesum, mari kita intip keseharian aneh mereka!/ChanBaek/Incest/BoysLove!
Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mencium bau anyir dari lantai bawah. Berdiri dari kursi, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi hidung dan kedua mata yang berbinar penasaran, ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei, kenapa ada bau anyir—fak."

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan karena adanya 'penghuni' baru di rumahnya—bersama Baekhyun, kakaknya. Dan pelaku pembawa 'penghuni' baru tentu saja sang kakak. Sorot mata tajam milik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. Sangat datar, mengalahkan Oh Sehun, tetangga mereka.

"Yeol, hari ini kita makan 'dia' saja ya." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis—SANGAT tipis. Sekilas, wajahnya memang tampak muda dan polos. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia adalah—

"Baek. Kau serius kita akan memakan... manusia?"

—seorang pembunuh?

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sedangkan sang adik menepuk jidatnya jengah.

"Astaga, kau mulai lagi, Byun."

Dan, 'penghuni' baru yang Chanyeol maksud tadi adalah mayat manusia.

* * *

 **INFA**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni punyaku. Tapi tokoh milik semua. Ya, mari berbagi bias.**

 **Warning : INCEST. Adegan berdarah-darah alias pembunuhan (mohon maaf untuk yang menjadi korban). Bahasa kasar dan campur. Tidak dianjurkan untuk yang masih dibawah umur—oh, termasuk aku. Ha. Ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **(um, i'm not sure you will enjoy it—haha).**

* * *

 **Author POV.**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Kakak beradik yang memiliki marga berbeda—karena Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun tidak ada yang mau mengalah tentang nama marga, jadinya mereka memakai konsep; 'Satu anak, satu marga!'.

Simple.

Mereka terpaut tiga tahun—dengan Baekhyun sebagai yang tertua. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin memanggilnya hyung, karena Baekhyun terlalu mungil—katanya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, mereka memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan. Hanya dua hal yang sama tentang mereka.

Keras kepala, dan—mereka berdua adalah seorang pembunuh.

Yap, keluarga Park dan Byun adalah keluarga pembunuh. Keduanya bekerja sama dalam bisnis gelap—pembunuhan dan penyelundupan narkoba. Kedua keluarga kini tidak menjalankan bisnis penyelundupan narkoba, namun tetap menjalankan tugas sebagai pembunuh tanpa pamrih. Yah, hanya sebatas kesenangan saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebagai generasi terakhir keluarga Park dan Byun, akan melanjutkan 'tugas' orang tua mereka.

Chanyeol—yang pada dasarnya terus beranggapan jika dirinya anak baik-baik tentu saja merasa aneh dengan sebutan pembunuh yang ia sandang. Ia menolak dengan keras ketika keluarganya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pembunuh Bayangan'.

"Bayangan ndasmu! Aku ini pembunuh baik-baik, tahu?!" **—BLAM!** Terdengar suara bantingan pintu—dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Oh, baik-baik ya.

Lalu, dua minggu yang lalu itu apa? Hanya karena Kim Jongin menghilangkan salah satu pensilnya, ia sampai membunuhnya dengan jantung yang dibelah menjadi dua? Menggelikan—itu kata kakaknya.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis dengan wajah polosnya yang menipu. Ekspresinya selalu datar dan dingin. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang sangat beruntung—karena bisa melihat kakaknya tertawa lebar di hadapannya.

Itupun dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"—Yeol, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"EH GUNDUL—oh, ada apa, Byun?" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, terkejut karena teriakan melengking dari sang kakak. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau ini! Sudah kupanggil berkali-kali tidak menyahut! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" omel Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan berada di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Rahang bawah Chanyeol turun secara perlahan—jawdrop, pemirsah.

Amburegeulemensuyusekaleh—

SEORANG BYUN BAEKHYUN MELAKUKAN AEGYO?!

 **Plak!** —Chanyeol menampar sebelah pipinya pelan.

"Eomma. Appa. Bawa aku ke London sekarang juga, kumohon. Baekhyun tidak waras disini..." Chanyeol bergumam sembarangan. Suara beratnya mengisi kesunyian jalanan Busan, dan membelah kegelapan malam. Fyi, mereka berdua sedang berjalan tanpa arah hanya karena satu tujuan; mencari makan, karena persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Hei, kalian tidak berpikir mereka akan memakan 'penghuni' baru tadi, kan?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar—kembali ke dirinya yang asli. Ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone, lalu menyambungkannya dengan ponsel milik Chanyeol. Tunggu—Chanyeol?!

"Hei! Mana ponselmu?!" tanya Chanyeol kasar karena Baekhyun dengan seenaknya mengutak-utik ponsel miliknya yang penuh dengan 'dokumen rahasia'. Em—sejak kapan Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya?! Sepertinya, julukan 'Pembunuh Tanpa Suara' memang cocok untuk sang kakak, tsk.

"Hey, Yeol. Kau masih menyimpan video bokep ternyata." Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai adik mesum seperti Chanyeol? Wallpaper, galeri, dan video dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang berbau mesum. Oh, sepertinya hanya folder musik saja yang 'tidak tercemar'. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu memilih salah satu lagu yang berjudul; 'Dengarkan, kujamin kau akan bahagia!'.

' _Ahhnn—faster~'_

Baekhyun mencabut earphonenya dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol hanya berhaha-hehe ria melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam, seakan hendak membunuhnya.

"Dasar cabul." desis Baekhyun tajam. Ia melemparkan ponsel Chanyeol ke empunya, lalu berjalan—setengah berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar di belakang.

"Hey, Baek! Ayo kapan-kapan kita dengarkan laguku bersama—"

"Bersama gundulmu cuk."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat ketika umpatan nyaring Baekhyun menyapu indra pendengarannya dengan jelas—bersyukurlah karena telinga lebarnya. Setelah itu, ia mengejar Baekhyun dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

* * *

 **Klining/?**

"Selamat datang." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum sekadarnya, lalu melesat masuk ke Supermarket yang penuh akan 'surga dunia'. Mereka berpencar dengan masing-masing membawa sebuah keranjang.

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika kedua netranya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah kemudaan—strawberry. Hanya tingal satu kotak bung. SATU KOTAK. Tangan kanan Baekhyun hendak meraih buah strawberry yang kelihatannya bersinar dengan jemari lentiknya bergerak liar.

"Milikku, milikku!" ujarnya semangat.

Naas, ada sebuah tangan yang sudah mengambil sekotak buah strawberry incarannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali adik manis. Ini milik kakak~" Baekhyun menoleh, menatap sosok jangkung berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan sedang menggoyangkan sekotak buah strawberry incarannya di hadapannya—berniat menggodanya. Bibir sexy namja itu tertarik sebelah, menampilkan seringaian jenaka yang membuat Baekhyun muak.

Mata Baekhyun menggelap secara perlahan. Ia menatap sebilah pisau yang ada di keranjang namja sexy itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil pisau itu, lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Wah sayang sekali kakak. Ini kuambil ya~" ujar Baekhyun jenaka dengan seringai mematikan andalannya. Sang lawan bicara mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran melihat seringai Baekhyun dan—hei, sejak kapan pisaunya berada di genggaman namja manis ini?!

"Hei! Itu punya—UGH!"

* * *

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika indra penciumannya mendeteksi bau anyir—lagi. Tidak mungkin bau darah lagi. Lagipula disini hanya ada dirinya, petugas kasir, Baekhyun, dan—oh, tadi ada namja berambut pirang masuk ke Supermarket juga.

Hei. Tidak mungkin kan?

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusuri berbagai macam rak makanan di dalam Supermarket. Saat ia mencapai rak buah-buahan—yang berada di paling ujung dan nyaris tidak berpenghuni, diameter kedua matanya membesar dengan sebelah tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

Fakfakfakfak—

Disana, ada sosok—Chanyeol sangat yakin itu namja berambut pirang, pengunjung selain mereka tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Perutnya terbelah dengan organ lambung yang dikeluarkan—tidak semestinya berada di luar. Kedua bola matanya ditusuk dengan lima buah tusuk gigi. Rongga dadanya terbelah dengan lebar. Bagian sebelah kiri yang seharusnya terisi dengan organ jantung kini kosong melompong. Baekhyun—berjongkok membelakangi Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam organ jantung dengan erat.

"B—Baek." Sial. Kenapa suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar—padahal pemandangan tadi sudah biasa baginya?

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak sebentar. Ia berdiri, lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol—masih dengan mata yang menggelap. Kulit bersih Baekhyun ternodai oleh banyak darah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir, sedangkan yang tertua mengulas senyum jenaka.

Nah lho, apa maksudnya?

"Mulai nanti hingga besok, kita makan namja ini saja, ya?"

Beberapa detik dibutuhkan untuk sang adik berpikir dengan jernih.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol melempari Baekhyun dengan kotak kondom yang ada di keranjangnya.

"TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU, BODOH!"

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **Jiwa psikopatku direfleksikan dengan baik di sini—NYOHOHO. Jadi, ini hanya kumpulan 1S tentang keluarga Park dan Byun dengan keseharian aneh mereka (jika kalian mengerti maksud aneh disini). Padahal masih UTS—haha—dan seenak jidat sekseh mas Cahyo, aku membuat cerita ini sebagai pelepas dahaga/?**

 **Gak, maksudnya, sebagai selingan. Yep, kesenangan.**

 **Sekedar info, cerita ini tidak memiliki konflik yang berarti. Yah, karena aku pribadi tidak terlalu menyukai konflik yang berat—pengecualian untu selingan humor, hmph.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, maaf jika ada typo, kay?**

 **Jadi, lanjut atau tidak?**

 **Mind To Review? ;)**


End file.
